legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Sora is a hero from the Kingdom Hearts universe. He wields a powerful weapon known as the Keyblade and is in a close friendship bond with Donald Duck and Goofy. He is voiced by Haley Joel Osmet. The B Team Storyline Slade Strikes Back Sora first showed up in Slade Strikes Back when Joker was attacking the Anime Empire. He burned him and his friends alive, and only Roxas lived thanks to the actions of Axel. However, in The Great Time Travel Adventure, Lizbeth went back in time and saved Sora and his friends. The Grand Summer Season Trek Sora is now a member of Bender's Go Away team alongside longtime friends Donald and Goofy. Unfortuantely, he was kidnapped by Dark Samus and Count Veger. Then Discord got his hands on him and mind raped/hypontized Sora to kill the members of his team. He snapped out of it eventually, or so it seemed. It was revealed that Discord had a fake one attacking the P Team and he subjected the real Sora to do acts of violence and cruelty like him. When Discord took his mind control off of him, Sora realized that evil felt and tasted good and decided to become evil willingly. Discord turned him into a tall, muscliar, powerful, handsome heartless/human hybrid so he could use the new evil Sora to have Kairi drool over Sora's new look and join the dark side with Sora. Then Discord threw back to good with Obodiah Stane knowing that Sora had served his purpose. Discord believed that Sora would never pure of heart again after this affair but what Discord did not know is that Sora can redeem his actions, which he did from the help of Bender and the others. Sora, Donald and Goofy are set off to look for Mickey Mouse and The Children of the Autobots to aid them in their fight with Galvatron. Alternate or What If Storylines LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Sora returns in this alternative line alongside his friends Donald and Goofy to help Blue and The Alpha Team. He helps Princess Cadence to prove Blue's innocence during his interrogation. Nightfall Alternate Timeline While taking care of a small mob of Heartless, Sora was ambushed by Dr. Robotnik's robots and thrown in prison. He met Red while in the prison cell and they quickly busted out and rejoined the B-Team on their space station. While the ship was attacked, he was separated from Red and met with Oswald, Mickey Mouse, Repliku and Axel, the latter of whom saved the others from Yokai. Relationships Editor's note: This is going to take a heck of a time to write... Riku Riku is Sora's longtime friend and rival. They've been that way since the ages of six and seven. Discord When Discord nearly desroyed Sora's mind, Sora allied himself with him. After his friends helped him see sense, Sora rejoined them, hating Discord with passion. Friends:Kari, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Axel, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Blue, Magneto, Bartok, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, Ruby, Petrie, Gilbert, Shiny, Derek, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Marceline, Finn the Human, King Julian, Ice King, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Shining Armor, Solid Snake, Stan Smith, Sagat, Lizbeth, The Disney Angels, Emperor X, Johnatan Tangelo. Enemies: Xhenaort, Organzation 13 (Except Roxas, Xion and Axel) , Vilgax, His Allegiance, Pete, The Disney Villains, BlackGarurumon sora determined.jpg sora down.png sora final form.jpg|Sora in Final Form sora keyblade power.jpg sora look.jpg sora looks on.jpg sora magic.jpg sora master form.jpg|Sora in Master Form sora pose.jpg sora ready to lock.jpg sora uh oh.jpg sora valor form.jpg|Sora in Valor Form sora wisdom form.jpg|Sora in Wisdom Form sora.png sora2.png sora-sleep.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Members of the B Team Category:Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Chosen ones Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Goaway Team members Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Team heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Second in Command Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters appearing in The Nightfall Chronicles Category:Honorary Members of The Avengers Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Haley Joel Osmet. Category:Summoners Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Gravikinesis Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters favorite by sonofjafarreturns Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Members of S.T.A.R. Labs